


This is war

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Captured Philippe, Evil William, Marchal on a rescue mission, Other, Tortured Philippe, worried louis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Als Philippe in die Hände der Holländer fällt, muss Louis die unmögliche Entscheidung treffen zu kapitulieren oder das Leben seines Bruders zu riskieren. Um der Niederlage zu entgehen, schickt er Fabien Marchal zu einer Rettungsmission, nicht ahnend, dass für Philippe möglicher Weise jede Hilfe zu spät kommt.





	This is war

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Staffel 1, zwischen Folge 3 und 4
> 
> Warnungen: In der Geschichte geht es um Gefangenschaft, Folter und Vergewaltigung, wenn ich alles auch nur anschneide und nicht ausschreibe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Wilhelm von Oranien bereits in der ersten Staffel der Anführer der holländischen Armee war, aber da ich lieber ihn als einen OC wählen wollte, tun wir einfach mal so, als ob er es ist.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mir genauso wenig wie die zitierten Lyriks. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

This is war

A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war 

(30 Seconds to Mars, This is war)

 

Oh Gott … Stöhnend öffnete Philippe die Augen. Ihm war schwindelig und schlecht und sein Kopf ... warum nur hatte er solche Kopfschmerzen? Zögernd betastete der Prinz seinen Hinterkopf, von dem die Schmerzen ausstrahlten, um dort eine dicke Beule vorzufinden. Alles um ihn herum erschien verschwommen, unscharf und schwer zu greifen, bis der Raum endlich aufhörte sich zu drehen und er seine Umgebung langsam klar sehen konnte. Er schien in einem Haus zu sein, in einer winzigen Kammer mit einem kleinen Fenster sehr weit oben an der Wand. Der Raum war leer bis auf die mit Stroh gefüllte Matratze, auf der er lag und ein paar einfachen Brettern, die zu einem Regal verbaut waren, vielleicht eine alte Speisekammer? Doch wieso war er hier? Was zum Teufel war passiert? Von draußen klangen Worte in einer fremden Sprache herein, was ihm einen ersten Hinweis gab, wo er sich befand. Trotzdem dauerte es ein wenig, bis Philippe die Puzzleteile zusammen setzen konnte, doch Stück für Stück fiel ihm alles wieder ein. 

Trotz Louis' Anordnung keine Alleingänge zu unternehmen, war er mit seiner Leibwache und ein paar Kundschaftern auf einer Spähmission gewesen, als sie in einen Hinterhalt gerieten. Die Holländer waren ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und obwohl seine Truppen bis zum letzten Mann kämpften, musste Philippe zusehen, wie einer nach dem anderen fiel. Trotzdem ergab sich der Prinz nicht, eher bereit zu sterben als in Gefangenschaft zu geraten, doch die holländischen Soldaten wussten sehr wohl wer er war – dafür hatte er mit den Rangzeichen an der Uniform und der Feder am Revers selbst gesorgt – weshalb sie ihn zwar bekämpften, aber nicht soweit gingen ihn töten zu wollen. Als nur noch er selbst und sein Adjutant übrig waren, traf Philippe schließlich ein dumpfer Schlag (von einem Musketenkolben?) am Hinterkopf, der ihn zu Boden schickte und ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ, kaum dass sein Körper auf der Erde aufschlug. 

Und nun war er also hier. 

Die Tatsache, dass man ihn eingesperrt hatte bedeutete wohl, dass die Offiziere auf einen Handel hofften, doch da kannten sie Louis schlecht. Der König war so versessen darauf in diesem Krieg zu gewinnen, dass er alles tun würde, um Wilhelm in seine Schranken zu weisen. Philippe war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder selbst dann nicht zu einem Pakt bereit sein würde, wenn sein Leben in Gefahr war. Zu viel war erreicht und zu nah war der ersehnte Sieg, als dass Louis zum Einlenken bereit sein würde. In den letzten Tagen hatten die Holländer schwere Verluste erlitten, während Frankreichs Truppen unter Philippes Führung immer mehr Boden gut gemacht hatten. Jetzt aufzugeben würde die Soldaten, die ihr Leben im Kampf gelassen hatten, auf die schlimmste Weise entehren. 

Trotz der anhaltenden Schmerzen und des Schwindels setzte sich Philippe auf und lehnte sich gegen die verputzte Lehmmauer. Früher oder später würden die Holländer kommen, um ihn zu holen oder ihn zu verhören und auf keinen Fall wollte er ihnen gegenüber schwach erscheinen. Er war ein Prinz Frankreichs und als solcher würde er sich auch präsentieren. So sehr er den Gedanken auch hasste, aber im Augenblick konnte er nicht mehr tun, als zu warten, bis die Holländer ihre Absichten ihm gegenüber kundtaten oder er sich genug erholt hatte, um einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Es musste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn es ihm nicht gelang aus eigener Kraft seiner Gefangenschaft zu entkommen.

Entgegen seinen Plänen musste er erneut eingenickt sein, als Philippe das Geräusch eines sich drehenden Schlüssels hörte. Unwillkürlich straffte er seine Schultern, als sich die Tür auch schon öffnete und ein junger Mann in Uniform eintrat, welcher von einer Hand voll Soldaten begleitet wurde. Einer der Männer stellte ein Tablett mit einem Krug, einem Kanten Brot und einer hölzernen Schüssel vor Philippe ab, in der eine undefinierbare Brühe schwamm, was offensichtlich sein Abendbrot darstellen sollte.

„Eure Hoheit, gestattet, dass ich mich vorstelle: Ich bin Wilhelm von Oranien“, sagte der Uniformierte und bei der Nennung seines Namens erkannte Philippe, das er hier den Anführer der holländischen Armee vor sich hatte. „Verzeiht die Art der Unterbringung, ich fürchte Ihr seid aus Eurer Heimat anderen Luxus gewohnt, doch ich kann Euch schlecht in einem Bett schlafen und Euch feine Speisen servieren lassen, während meine Soldaten zum Teil mit leeren Bäuchen unter freiem Himmel nächtigen müssen.“

„Das wäre nicht nötig, wenn Ihr mich einfach gehen lassen würdet“, entgegnete Philippe mit einer genau berechneten Priese Arroganz.

„Bedauere, aber es war schon schwer genug Euch überhaupt gefangen zu nehmen“, antwortete Wilhelm. „Ihr habt einige meiner besten Männer getötet.“

„Was nicht passiert wäre, wenn sie mich nicht angegriffen hätten“, erwiderte Philippe kühl.

Der holländische Stadthalter nickte. „Wohl wahr, aber die Mühe hat sich gelohnt und ich hoffe, dieses Arrangement wird nicht von langer Dauer sein. Euer Bruder wurde bereits von Eurer Lage informiert und ich erwarte, dass er den Bedingungen für Eure baldige Freilassung in Kürze zustimmen wird.“

Philippe lächelte schmal. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass Ihr meinem Bruder noch nie begegnet seid. Louis wird niemals irgendwelche Zugeständnisse machen, ganz egal ob Ihr mich in Eurer Gewalt habt oder nicht.“

„Wir werden sehen“, gab Wilhelm zuversichtlich zurück. „Natürlich hoffe ich in Eurem Sinne, dass Ihr Euch irrt. Doch wie dem auch sei, solange Ihr hier seid, genießt ihr die holländische Gastfreundschaft. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich habe einen Krieg zu führen.“

XXXXXX

Ungehalten betrachtete Louis den Brief, den er zusammen mit einer Feder und einer Haarsträhne am heutigen Morgen durch einen Boten erhalten hatte. Von Anfang an hatte er geahnt, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, Philippe in den Krieg ziehen zu lassen, aber sein Bruder hatte so sehr danach gelechzt sich zu beweisen, dass Louis ihn ziehen gelassen hatte und nun war er also in Gefangenschaft geraten. Die Möglichkeit, die Bontemps aufgezeigt hatte, dass es eine Finte war, schloss er aus, kaum dass sein Diener den Gedanken geäußert hatte. Die Haare gehörten definitiv Philippe, das wusste Louis sobald er sie angefasst hatte und was die Feder anging, konnte er sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sein Bruder sie sich ans Revers gesteckt hatte, bevor er in Versailles aufgebrochen war. 

Die Frage war nun, was er mit dieser Information anfing. Die Bedingungen der Holländer zu akzeptieren war unmöglich, denn was sie forderten, war absolut nicht verhandelbar. Sie verlangten in ihrem Brief seine vollkommene Kapitulation, wenn er nicht wünschte, Philippe in Stücken heim geschickt zu bekommen. Das Problem war nun, dass Louis nicht einschätzen konnte, wie ernst es Wilhelm von Oranien damit war. Würde er es wirklich wagen Hand an seinen Bruder zu legen? Louis bezweifelte, dass Wilhelm Monsieur tot sehen wollte, war er als Geisel für ihn doch weit wertvoller als als Leichnam - was jedoch nicht gleichbedeutend mit körperlicher Unversehrtheit war. Trotzdem würde er nicht darauf eingehen können, so sehr er auch um seinen Bruder fürchtete. Er würde also einen anderen Weg finden müssen.

„Holt mir Fabien Marchal“, wies er seinen Diener schließlich an. „Und sprecht mit keiner Menschenseele darüber, was in diesem Brief steht. Niemand darf wissen, dass mein Bruder gefangen genommen wurde.“

„Sehr wohl, Euer Majestät“, entgegnete Bontemps mit einer Verbeugung, doch bevor er sich entfernen konnte, um den Chef der königlichen Polizei aufzusuchen, rief ihn der König erneut zurück. „Und Bontemps, mit niemandem meine ich auch Ihre Hoheit, die Herzogin von Orleans und den Chevalier de Lorraine. Nicht ein Wort über Monsieur, wenn Euch Eure Freiheit lieb ist.“

„Natürlich, Majestät“, gab der Diener zurück und verbeugte sich erneut, um seine Befehle auszuführen.

XXXXXX

„Euer Majestät.“ Fabien Marchal verbeugte sich pflichtschuldig vor dem König, während er darauf wartete, dass Louis ihm eröffnete, weshalb er herbeordert worden war. Seine brauen Augen verströmten Ruhe, Intelligenz und Wachsamkeit, drei Dinge, die Louis an ihm schätzte und auf die er nun baute, wenn er ihm diese schwierige Aufgabe übertrug.

„Lest dies“, wies ihn der König statt einer Antwort an und gab ihm den Brief aus Holland. Ohne Fragen zu stellen nahm Marchal das Schreiben entgegen und überflog den Inhalt, bevor er es an den König zurück gab.

„Denkt Ihr, es ist echt?“ war die erste Reaktion auf das, was er gelesen hatte.

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich“, entgegnete Louis. „Die Haare und die Feder stammen definitiv von Monsieur, doch ich kann schlecht einen Boten an unsere Heerführung schicken und nach dem Verbleib meines Bruders fragen.“

Marchal nickte. „Ich verstehe. Was wollt Ihr, dass ich tue?“

„Ich will, dass Ihr nach Holland reist, herausfindet, wo Monsieur gefangen gehalten wird, ihn befreit und das alles diskret und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen“, erklärte der König mit Nachdruck. „Das letzte, das unsere Truppe benötigen ist die Nachricht, dass die Holländer meinen Bruder gefangen genommen haben. Es würde ihre Moral schwächen und Wilhelms Truppen einen unnötigen Vorteil verschaffen.“

Erneut nickte Marchal, um zu signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte. „Wann soll ich aufbrechen?“

„Sofort und sprecht mit niemandem ein Wort darüber“, befahl Louis seinem Untertan, welcher sich verbeugte und bereits Anstalten machte sich zu entfernen.

„Wie Ihr befehlt.“

XXXXXX

„Dieser verfluchte Narr!“ Wütend warf Wilhelm von Oranien den Brief aus Frankreich auf den Tisch im Schlafzimmer des Bauernhofes, welches er zu seinem Hauptquartier auserkoren hatte. Bis zum Eintreffen des Boten war er guter Dinge gewesen die Kampfhandlungen endlich beenden zu können, doch die unbeugsame Haltung seines Widersachers hatte seiner Stimmung einen jähen Dämpfer verpasst. „Warum kann er sich nicht einmal wie ein normales menschliches Wesen verhalten?!“

„Sire, die Verluste auf dem Schlachtfeld werden immer größer“, entgegnete sein Berater van Pelt vorsichtig. „Wir müssen einen Plan fassen, wie wir vorgehen wollen, falls der König nicht einlenkt.“

„Er wird einlenken“, gab Wilhelm zähneknirschend zurück. „Seid unbesorgt. Wir müssen nur noch die richtigen Argumente finden.“

XXXXXX

Unruhig wie ein gefangenes Tier durchmaß Philippe den Raum mit seinen Schritten. Es war ein enges Gefängnis, in das man ihn gesperrt hatte, nur vier mal sechs Schritte, doch seit der Schwindel nachgelassen hatte, ließ der Prinz keine Gelegenheit aus, um in Bewegung zu bleiben. In den ersten Stunden seiner Gefangenschaft hatte er noch stolz das unwürdige Essen verschmäht, welches ihm der Soldat in den Raum gestellt hatte, doch als sein Durst immer quälender und ihm vor Hunger ganz schlecht wurde, hatte er das trockene Brot mit der dünnen Brühe und das brackige Wasser schließlich doch zu sich genommen. Nun war er wenigstens nicht mehr schwach und ihm war nicht mehr schwindelig, aber einen Weg aus seiner Lage hatte er trotzdem nicht gefunden. 

Drei Tage dauerte seine Gefangenschaft nun schon an, doch Wilhelm hatte er seit dem ersten Gespräch nicht mehr gesehen. Den Raum in welchem er festgehalten wurde, durfte er nur verlassen, wenn er austreten musste, was ihm höchstens zwei Mal am Tag erlaubt war - für alles andere hatte er einen Nachttopf bekommen. Dabei hatte er festgestellt, dass es tatsächlich ein verlassener Bauernhof war, auf dem er sich befand. Offenbar waren die Bewohner vor dem herannahenden Krieg geflüchtet und hatten ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten mitgenommen. Jetzt bevölkerten Soldaten jeden der Räume und auch die Ställe. Das Fenster in seiner Kammer war zu klein, um sich hindurch quetschen zu können und auch in den kurzen Momenten, in denen er sich erleichtern durfte, war die Möglichkeit einer Flucht nicht gegeben. Immer wurde er von mindestens drei Soldaten bewacht, die ihm auch dann keine Privatsphäre gönnten, wenn er mit heruntergelassenen Hosen in den Büschen hockte und obwohl Philippe sich durchaus für einen passablen Kämpfer hielt, wagte er es nicht auf einen Sieg gegen drei Bewaffnete zu hoffen. 

Überrascht hielt der Prinz in seiner Wanderung inne, als er plötzlich den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Endlich schien das Warten ein Ende zu haben. Mit Essen war er schon versorgt worden und das morgendliche Ritual des Erleichterns hatten sie ebenfalls schon hinter sich gebracht, weshalb es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass er einen Besucher erhielt. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Wilhelm von Oranien den Raum betrat, doch von seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, brachte er keine guten Nachrichten. 

„Ich muss Euch leider mitteilen, dass Euer Bruder meine Bedingungen abgelehnt hat“, begann der holländische Stadthalter, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

„Das war zu erwarten“, erwiderte Philippe kühl. 

„Aber ich denke, er wird seine Meinung ändern, wenn Ihr ihn persönlich in einem Brief darum ersucht“, fügte Wilhelm mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Fragend zog der Prinz die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Um aus der Gefangenschaft entlassen zu werden?“ erklärte Wilhelm das Offensichtliche.

In abwehrender Haltung verschränkte Philippe die Arme vor Brust. Auf keinen Fall würde er Wilhelm diesen Gefallen tun und Holland den Sieg schenken. Eine Kollaboration mit dem Feind nur um das eigene Leben zu retten, würde ihn all den Respekt kosten, den er sich so mühsam bei seinen Truppen verdient hatte. Und was Louis betraf, würde ein Bittschreiben diesen nur darin bestärken, dass Philippe für den Krieg nicht geeignet war. Er war ausgezogen Ruhm und Ehre zu erlangen und würde ganz sicher nicht in Schimpf und Schande heimkehren. „Eigentlich gefällt es mir hier recht gut“, antwortete er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Ich habe Essen und Trinken und eine Schlafstatt, was will ich noch mehr?“

Ein harter Zug erschien um den Mund des holländischen Stadthalters, als er zurückgab: „Ich würde Euch raten zu tun, worum ich Euch bitte, denn andernfalls kann ich für Eure körperliche Unversehrtheit nicht mehr garantieren. Ihr müsst wissen, die Soldaten brennen darauf den Mann, der für den Tod so vieler ihrer Kameraden verantwortlich ist, in die Finger zu bekommen. Wenn ich Euch nicht beschütze, werden sie ihre Wut gewiss an Euch auslassen.“

Philippe merkte, wie sich bei Wilhelms Worten seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, trotzdem versuchte er so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu wirken, als er zurückgab: „Eure Drohungen sind zwecklos. Ich werde keinen Brief an meinen Bruder verfassen, auch wenn Ihr mir Gewalt antut.“

Wilhems Blick schien Blitze zu schleudern vor Wut, als er den Prinzen ein letztes Mal ansah und sich dann abrupt abwandte. „Dann habt Ihr Euch selbst zuzuschreiben was passieren wird. Glaubt nicht, dass ich Ihnen Einhalt gebieten werde. Wir sind hier weit von jeder Siedlungen, niemand wird Euch schreien hören.“

XXXXXX

„Was ist mit Euch?“ fragte Louis, indem er sanft seine Hand durch die weichen Haare seiner Schwägerin gleiten ließ. Sonst, wenn sie matt vom Liebesspiel nebeneinander lagen, konnte sie es nicht lassen, ihn mit Liebkosungen zu überhäufen, doch als sie heute an seiner Seite lag, wirkte sie seltsam abwesend. 

„Ich mache mir Sorgen“, bekannte Henriette, während ihre Hand auf der nackten Brust des Königs ruhte. „Seit Tagen habe ich nichts von meinem Gemahl gehört, während er mir sonst beinah jeden Tag geschrieben hat.“

„Euer Kummer ist unbegründet. Bestimmt ist er zu eingespannt in die Geschicke des Krieges. Sicher habt Ihr von seinen Heldentaten in der Gazette gelesen“, entgegnete Louis, doch die Worte fühlten sich wie Asche in seinem Mund an. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn unsere Truppen weiter so siegreich sind, wird er bald wieder an Eurer Seite sein.“

Zärtlich küsste er Henriette auf die Stirn, während er ihren Körper noch ein Stück näher an sich zog, doch es bereitete ihm nicht so viel Lust wie sonst, ihre weiche Haut auf der seinen zu spüren. Es kam ihm vor wie in einem anderen Leben, als sie die Möglichkeit als verlockend empfunden hatten, dass Philippe im Krieg fallen könnte, doch jetzt wo sein Leben tatsächlich in Gefahr war, fühlte er keinen Triumph darüber. Im Gegenteil, es kam ihm falsch vor mit seiner Schwägern das Bett zu teilen, während sein Bruder litt, doch wenn er es nicht tat, würde sie erst recht Verdacht schöpfen und das wollte Louis um jeden Preis vermeiden. Es war schlimm genug, dass der Chevalier de Lorraine bereits eine Ahnung hatte und Bontemps mit Fragen löcherte, da erschien es als das Beste, wenigstens Henriette vor der Wahrheit zu schützen.

Trotz all der Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf kreisten, wurden Louis Glieder schwer von der angenehmen Mattigkeit die dem Beischlaf meistens nachfolgte, doch gerade als er merkte, wie er sanft entschlummerte, klopfte es respektvoll an die Tür.

XXXXXX

Wütend ballte Louis die Finger zur Faust, während er in der anderen Hand das blutige Taschentuch hielt, das dem Brief der Holländer dieses Mal beigefügt worden war. Dieser Bastard, was glaubte er wer er war?! Er würde Wilhelm töten, ihn zerquetschen, ihn leiden lassen, wie er Philippe leiden ließ, das schwor er sich bei allem was ihm heilig war. Insgeheim hatte der König darauf gehofft, dass sein Bruder einen Weg finden würde, aus der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen, doch das Tuch, das seine Initialen trug, besagte etwas anderes. Das getrocknete Blut schien rostrot auf dem weißen Stoff und ohne es zu wollen, malte sich Louis die Blessuren aus, die Philippe davon getragen haben musste, um es so stark zu durchtränken. Gott stehe ihm bei. Trotzdem würde er keine andere Wahl haben, als die Bedingungen der Holländer ein weiteres Mal abzulehnen. 

„Gibt es schon Nachrichten von Monsieur Marchal?“ fragte er Bontemps, der wie ein Schatten im Hintergrund stand, immer bereit seinem König zu Diensten zu sein.

„Leider noch nicht, Majestät“, antwortete der Diener pflichtschuldig.

Sich abwendend schloss Louis für einen Moment die Augen. Halte durch, Philippe … Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Chef seiner Polizei ihn rechtzeitig erreichte.

XXXXXX

Steifbeinig stieg Fabien Marchal von seinem Pferd, bevor er es an einem Baum festband und hinüber zu dem kleinen Bach ging, um sich zu erfrischen. Seit Tagen hatte er fast ununterbrochen im Sattel gesessen und sowohl er selbst als auch das Ross waren erschöpft, doch mehr als eine kurze Rast würde er sich trotzdem nicht gönnen. Er wusste um die Wichtigkeit des Auftrages. Sollte er Monsieur gar nicht oder zu spät finden, würde der König keine Gnade mit ihm haben. Auch wenn er gut war, so war er durchaus ersetzbar und Marchal war sicher, dass er den Zorn des Königs dieses Mal wohl nicht überleben würde. Nicht zuletzt deshalb setzte er alles daran seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. 

In den letzten Tagen hatte er viele seiner geheimen Kontakte aufgesucht, um den Aufenthaltsort von Wilhelm von Oranien zu erfahren, denn Marchal war sich sicher, dass der holländische Stadthalter einen so wichtigen Gefangenen nicht aus den Augen lassen würde. Wenn er Wilhelm fand, würde er hoffentlich auch Philippe finden, doch seine Nachforschungen gestalteten sich als schwierig, da Marchal auf feindlichem Gebiet nur im Verborgenen agieren konnte. Trotzdem hatte er bereits ein paar wertvolle Informationen erhalten, denen er nachgehen würde, sobald er etwas zu Kräften gekommen war.

XXXXXX

Auf der Seite liegend, die Beine so weit es ging an seinen Bauch gezogen, lag Philippe auf der Matratze und horchte auf seinen rasselnden Atem. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er sich so gut wie nicht bewegt, da die kleinste Änderung seiner Position eine Welle von Schmerzen verursachte. Gegessen hatte er kaum etwas und selbst das wenige Wasser und die Suppe, die er hinunter gezwungen hatte, waren schon wenige Augenblicke später wieder hochgekommen, so dass er sich in den Nachttopf übergeben hatte und als die Soldaten ihn zum Abort nach draußen schleppen wollten, hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren, weshalb sie es kein weiteres Mal versucht hatten. Es gab kaum eine Stelle an seinem Körper, die ihm keine Schmerzen verursachte. Überall war er grün und blau geprügelt worden und am Kopf und im Gesicht hatte er mehrere offene Wunden erlitten. Sein Kiefer ließ sich nur schwer bewegen und eines seiner Augen war fast vollständig zugeschwollen. Doch er versuchte ohnehin die meiste Zeit die Lider geschlossen zu halten, da sein Kopf entsetzlich schmerzte und ihm übel und schwindelig war. Vielleicht hatte er eine Gehirnerschütterung, mit Sicherheit jedoch mehr als eine Kopfplatzwunde, weshalb die Matratze von Blut besudelt war und ihm die Haare am Kopf festklebten. 

Was ihm allerdings größere Sorgen bereitete, waren die Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib und das gurgelnde Geräusch, dass seine angestrengten Atemzüge begleitete. Wenn die Tritte in den Bauch und die Brust ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatten, konnte es sein, dass seine Lunge verletzt war und er an seinem Blut erstickte, doch obwohl Wilhelm nach der Folterung durch seine Soldaten noch einmal in der Kammer gewesen war, um sich ein Bild über das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen zu machen, hatte er es nicht für nötig erachtet einen Arzt zu Philippe zu schicken. Es blieb also nur zu hoffen, dass es von selbst besser wurde oder Gott sich erbarmte und ihm ein baldiges Ende bereitete.

XXXXXX

„Dieser französische Hurensohn!“ Van Pelt ging instinktiv in Deckung, als Wilhelm einen Bierkrug gegen die Wand des Schlafzimmers warf, kaum dass er den Brief, den ein Bote aus Frankreich gebracht hatte, zu Ende gelesen hatte. So wütend hatte er den Stadthalter noch nie gesehen. Normaler Weise war Wilhelm ein eher ruhiger, vernunftbegabter Mensch, doch so wie er im Moment schäumte, befürchtete sein Berater, dass er sich zu einer Dummheit verleiten lassen würde. „Scheinbar glaubt Louis, dass wir schon alle Trümpfe ausgespielt haben, aber da kennt er mich schlecht. Ich bin noch lange nicht am Ende.“

„Sire, was für Möglichkeiten haben wir denn noch? Ihr habt den französischen Prinzen einsperren und foltern lassen. Wenn Ihr ihn nicht noch hungern und dursten lassen wollt, sehe ich da keine Möglichkeit mehr, seinen Bruder unter Druck zu setzten.“

„Mein lieber van Pelt, da liegt Ihr falsch. Zwar wünschte ich, Louis würde mich nicht dazu zwingen, aber wenn er nicht einlenkt, lässt er mir keine andere Wahl. Wie sagt man so schön: In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt.“

Das Lächeln, welches bei diesen Worten um Wilhelms Lippen spielte war so kalt, dass es van Pelt unwillkürlich fröstelte und er wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, welche Grausamkeit sich der Stadthalter nun ausgedacht hatte.

XXXXXX

Als sich die Tür zu der kleinen Kammer dieses Mal öffnete, wanderten nur Philippes Augen in die Richtung des Geräusches, für mehr fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft. Noch immer bereitete ihm das Atmen Schwierigkeiten und seit gestern glaubte er zusätzlich ein Fieber entwickelt zu haben. Abwechselnd wurde er von Kälte- und Hitzeschauern heimgesucht, seine Kleidung klebte an seinem vom Schweiß feuchten Körper und ein ständiger Durst quälte ihn, für den das Wasser im Krug kaum ausreichte. 

Wilhelms Entschluss geriet ins Wanken, als sein Blick über den geschundenen Körper vor sich wanderte. Obwohl er Philippe nach der Folter durch die Soldaten vor ein paar Tagen gesehen hatte, bestürzte es ihn doch, ihn zusätzlich krank vorzufinden. Das zerschlagene Gesicht des Prinzen glänzte fiebrig und er roch nach den Ausdünstungen von Urin, Erbrochenem und Schweiß, doch seine Augen waren noch immer klar und voller Hass, als er den holländischen Stadthalter ansah. Wachsam straffte Wilhelm seine Schultern und sorgte dafür, dass sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb, während er sich dem Gefangenen näherte. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, wenn er sein Ziel erreichen wollte. Das holländische Volk zählte auf ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr all das erdulden müsst, aber ich hatte Euch gewarnt“, begann er, bevor er sich neben den Prinzen auf den Boden hockte. „Hoffentlich seid Ihr nun zugänglicher mein Anliegen zu erfüllen und einen Brief an Euren Bruder zu verfassen.“

Es kostete Philippe einige Mühe in seinem ausgedorrten Mund genug Speichel zu sammeln, doch als es ihm gelang spuckte er ihn vor die Füße des Holländers, bevor er mit krächzender Stimme erwiderte: „Fahrt zur Hölle.“

Innerlich die Sturheit der Franzosen verfluchend, spielte Wilhelm seinen finalen Trumpf aus. „Ich warne Euch, wenn Ihr denkt, dass sich Eure Situation nicht mehr verschlimmern lässt, dann irrt Ihr Euch. Wie mir zugetragen wurde, seid Ihr ein Freund des italienischen Lasters.“

Trotz seines Fiebers merkte Philippe wie ihm mit einem Mal furchtbar kalt wurde. Sein Hals war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt, so dass er Wilhelm nur glühende Blick zuwerfen konnte, als dieser fortfuhr: „Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie wütend meine Soldaten waren, als sie bei einer Erkundungsmission ein holländisches Dorf vorfanden, das von Euren Truppen geplündert worden war. Noch nie hatten sie solch eine Barbarei gesehen. Die Frauen waren vergewaltigt worden, bevor man die Alten und die Kinder vor ihren Augen getötet hat und dann alles niederbrannte. Ist das die französische Kultur, von der die ganze Welt spricht? Ich denke, es wäre nur recht und billig, wenn meine Soldaten für jede Frau, die von Euren Truppen vergewaltigt worden ist, das selbe mit Euch tun würden, meint Ihr nicht auch?“ 

Es kostete Philippe all seine Kraft seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, als er erwiderte: „Ich werde niemals kooperieren, ganz egal womit Ihr mich bedroht, aber seid gewiss, mein Bruder wird Euch töten, wenn auch nur ein Mann Hand an mich legt.“

Wenig beeindruckt zuckte Wilhelm die Schultern. „Das Risiko muss ich wohl eingehen, denn um mich zu töten, müsste er erst einmal aus seinem Palast kommen. Ich gebe Euch jetzt eine allerletzte Chance: Verfasst einen Brief an Euren Bruder in dem Ihr ihn zur Kapitulation auffordert, oder tragt die Konsequenzen.“

Der Prinz machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, bevor er den holländischen Stadthalter erneut grimmig anfunkelte. „Macht mit meinem Körper, was Euch beliebt, ich kann Euch nicht daran hindern, aber ich werde meinen Bruder niemals darum bitten zu kapitulieren.“

Ein Muskel zuckte in Wihelms Wange, dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. „Dann liegt Eurer Leben jetzt in Gottes Hand.“

XXXXXX

„Ich verlange zum König vorgelassen zu werden!“ Die Stimme des Chevalier de Lorraine war so laut, dass sie mühelos durch die dicken Türen seines Amtszimmers schallte. Unwillig sah Louis von den Papieren auf, die seine Minister ihm zur Durchsicht dagelassen hatten. Philippes Liebhaber erwies sich zunehmend als Störenfried, der schwer abzuweisen war, aber Bontemps hatte den Umgang mit ihm in der Vergangenheit gut gemeistert, so dass der König auch jetzt vollstes Vertrauen darin hatte, dass er die Situation entschärfen würde.

„Zum letzten Mal, Chevalier, der König ist beschäftigt und darf nicht gestört werden“, war die Stimme des Dieners zu hören.

„Seit Tagen wimmelt Ihr mich ab, aber das lasse ich mir nicht mehr bieten!“ beschwerte sich der Chevalier. „Ich weiß, dass er uns etwas verschweigt und ich will wissen, was mit Philippe geschehen ist!“

Im Gegensatz zu Louis, der kurz davor war, die Wachen zu rufen, klang Bontemps Stimme ausgesprochen ruhig, als er antwortete: „Wie Ihr in der Gazette lesen könnt, erringt Monsieur auf dem Schlachtfeld einen Sieg nach dem anderen für unser Land. Etwas anderes wird Euch auch der König nicht sagen können.“

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr lügt“, gab der Chevalier bissig zurück. „Seit fast zwei Wochen haben weder ich noch seine Frau ein Wort von ihm gehört. Es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich uns im Ungewissen zu lassen. So etwas würde er nicht tun, es sei denn er ist tot oder in Gefangenschaft. Also sagt mir Bontemps, was davon ist die Wahrheit?“

Jetzt wurde es auch dem Diener zu bunt. „Eure Phantasie geht mit Euch durch, das ist alles. Monsieur geht es gut und er wird bald nach Versailles zurückkehren. Und jetzt geht, bevor ich Euch wegen Aufhetzung ins Gefängnis sperren lasse!“

Tatsächlich schien sich der Chevalier zu entfernen, jedoch nicht ohne dabei fortwährend zu lamentieren. Mit einem Seufzen ließ Louis die Luft entweichen, von der er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie anhielt. In den letzten Nächten hatte er kaum geschlafen und selbst wenn es ihm gelungen war für einen Moment das Vergessen im Schlaf zu suchen, hatten ihn furchtbare Albträume von seinem Bruder gequält. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie bald etwas von Marchal hörten und noch mehr, dass es gute Nachrichten waren.

XXXXXX

Philippe hatte keine Stimme mehr, so viel und lange hatte er geschrien. Am Anfang hatte er sich gewehrt, hatte um sich geschlagen, getreten und gekratzt, doch er war zu schwach gewesen durch Folter und Krankheit, als dass es ihm etwas genutzt hatte. Inzwischen lag er apathisch in den fremden Körpersäften und seinem eigenen Blut und wartete auf das Ende der Tortur. Alles was er zustande brachte, war ein leises Wimmern, als der Soldat ihn mit dem Gesicht in die Matratze drückte und seine Beine auseinander zwang. Die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen liefen, als er mit Gewalt genommen wurde, brannten auf seinem aufgequollenen Gesicht und er schmeckte Blut als er zum wiederholten Mal auf seine Unterlippe biss. 

Philippe konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Männer ihn bereits vergewaltigt hatten. Mehr als einmal war er bewusstlos geworden, durch die Gewalt und den Schmerz, der ihm angetan wurde, doch als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte das Martyrium erneut begonnen. In dem Versuch seine Seele zu schützen, blendete der Prinz alles um sich aus und zog sich in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins zurück. Er dachte an Versailles und den Chevalier und sogar an Henriette und seinen Bruder und fühlte Wehmut bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie nie mehr wiedersehen würde.

XXXXXX

Es geschah nicht oft, dass der König zitterte, doch als er nun den Brief aus Holland sinken ließ, bebten seine Finger so stark, dass er das Blatt fallen ließ und es hinunter auf den Boden segelte.

'Zehntausend Mann stehen meinem Heer zur Verfügung, ich bin gespannt wie viele Euer Bruder erträgt, bevor er zerbricht.'

Die Übelkeit erfasste Louis so plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr dazu kam, nach einem Spucknapf zu rufen, stattdessen erbrach er sich neben den Stuhl auf dem er saß. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, während er sich mit unsicherer Hand über den Mund fuhr. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, dass Wilhelm zu so einer Grausamkeit fähig sein würde, doch wie es aussah, hatte er den holländischen Stadthalter falsch eingeschätzt. Egal ob Marchal seinen Bruder lebendig heim brachte oder nicht, dafür würde er Holland in Schutt und Asche legen. Er würde die Holländer in die Nordsee treiben und keinen Soldaten am Leben lassen, so wahr ihm Gott helfe. 

'Vergib mir, Philippe', dachte er verzweifelt. 'Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte.'

XXXXXX

Eine einzelne Laterne brannte vor dem Bauernhof, als Fabien Marchal geduckt um das Gebäude schlich. Den ganzen Tag hatte er im Schutz des nahen Wäldchens ausgeharrt und den Hof beobachtet, bis er sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt hatte. Endlich nach vielen falschen Spuren hatte er einen Hinweis erhalten, wo sich Wilhelm von Oranien aufhielt und heute hatte er mit eigenen Augen sehen können, dass der Stadthalter auch wirklich hier war. Es war bereits recht spät am Abend und vor dem Hof standen nur zwei Soldaten, die sich leise unterhielten, sonst schienen bereits alle zu schlafen. 

Durch die Schreie, die er am Tag gehört hatte, hatte Marchal bereits eine gute Vorstellung davon, wo der Prinz gefangen gehalten wurde. Immer wieder hatte er mit sich gerungen, einfach in das Gebäude zu stürmen und jeden zu töten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, doch er konnte sich schnell ausrechnen, dass er dieser Übermacht nicht gewachsen war. Trotzdem hatte ihn jeder Laut des leidenden Prinzen bis ins Mark getroffen und er hatte zu Gott gebetet, dass er nicht zu spät kam, während er unter den Bäumen darauf gewartet hatte, dass endlich die Nacht herein brach. Als er die Rückseite des Hofes erreichte, fand er einen Futtertrog auf den er steigen konnte, um durch das kleine Fenster zu gucken. Die Kammer dahinter lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit, doch Marchal wagte es dennoch leise zu rufen.

„Monsieur!“

Zuerst war da nur ein Stöhnen, kaum mehr als ein angestrengtes Luftholen, weshalb er noch einmal nachsetzte: „Monsieur, ich bin es, Fabien Marchal.“

„Marchal ...“ Die Stimme des Prinzen war so schwach, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte, was Marchal erst recht darin bestärkte, dass nun Eile geboten war.

„Haltet durch, ich werde Euch befreien.“

Entschlossen stieg Marchal vom Trog herunter und schlich erneut um das Haus herum. Der Zufall wollte es, dass einer der Wächter gerade losging, um sich zu erleichtern. Dies war seine Chance. Kaum, dass er außer Sichtweite der zweiten Wache war, schnitt ihm Marchal die Kehle durch und der Mann brach lautlos zusammen. Den zweiten Wächter ereilte ein ähnliches Schicksal, dann betrat Marchal das Haus. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Holländer nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet hatten, anders war es nicht zu erklären, warum er, bis er die Küche erreichte, keinem weiteren Soldaten begegnete. Die Wache vor der Speisekammer war zu überrascht, um zu schreien und nachdem Marchal auch ihn getötet hatte, blieb dafür auch keine Gelegenheit mehr. 

Schnell nahm er sich die Laterne, die auf dem Küchentisch stand und schloss die Tür auf. Der Geruch, der ihm entgegen schlug, brachte ihn zum Würgen und er war froh, in den letzten Tagen so wenig gegessen zu haben, doch der Anblick der sich ihm im Schein der Kerze bot, war noch weit schlimmer als der Gestank. Wenn Marchal den Prinzen nicht so gut gekannt hätte, würde er ihn nicht wiedererkennen. Sein Gesicht war so arg zugerichtet, dass er sich kaum noch ähnlich sah und das strähnige Haar klebte blutverkrustet an seinem Kopf. Das gesunde Auge zusammenkneifend blinzelte der Prinz gegen das Licht der Kerze, als er versuchte seinen Befreier zu erkennen. „Marchal“, brachte er erneut krächzend hervor. Philippe zitterte so stark, dass es ihm kaum gelang sich auf der dreckigen Matratze aufzusetzen, trotzdem versuchte er so gut es ging seine Blöße zu verdecken. Sein geschundene Körper war von der Taille abwärts unbekleidet und besudelt von Blut und Körperflüssigkeiten, die Marchal lieber nicht beim Namen nennen wollte.

Ohne zu zögern stellte Marchal die Laterne auf dem Boden ab und schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel. „Hier, Eure Hoheit. Zieht das über“, wies er den Prinzen an, dessen Hände jedoch so stark bebten, dass Marchal ihm schließlich helfen musste. „Könnt Ihr laufen?“

Philippe nickte stumm, doch als er aufzustehen versuchte, knickten ihm die Beine weg, so dass ihn Marchal stützten musste. Um möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, mussten sie die Laterne zurücklassen und sich so schnell und leise es ging durch die Dunkelheit bewegen. Trotz Marchals Befürchtungen schafften sie es aus dem Bauernhof, ohne jemanden zu wecken, wofür er Gott dankte, denn mit dem Prinzen, der sich schwer auf ihn stützte, wäre er kaum in der Lage gewesen, das Schwert zu ziehen und zu kämpfen. 

Mehr tragend als laufend brachte Marchal den schwer angeschlagenen Mann bis zu dem kleinen Wäldchen, wo er sein Pferd angebunden hatte. Den Prinzen auf den Pferderücken zu bekommen, entwickelte sich noch einmal zu einem Kraftakt, doch am Ende gelang es ihm Philippe hinauf zu hieven, bevor er selbst aufstieg und dem Rappen die Sporen gab.

XXXXXX

Wenn van Pelt gedacht hatte, Wilhelm bereits außer sich gesehen zu haben, hatte er sich definitiv geirrt, denn seine Wut damals war nichts gegen den Zorn, den er an seinen Soldaten ausließ, als ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass der Gefangene geflohen war. Die Wachen, die am frühen Morgen ihre Kollegen ablösen sollten, hatten diese ermordet aufgefunden und sofort Alarm geschlagen, doch trotz einer sofortigen Suchaktion war von dem Prinzen und seinem Befreier nirgendwo eine Spur gefunden worden. Wie ein Berserker fiel Wilhelm daraufhin über die Männer her, erschoss ein halbes Dutzend und strafte den Rest für ihre Nachlässigkeit, bevor er jeden wissen ließ, dass er ein Kopfgeld auf Philippe d'Orleans aussetzte. Jeder der ihm den Prinzen brachte, egal ob tot oder lebendig, würde reichlich belohnt werden. Grundsätzlich hielt van Pelt dies für einen schlauen Zug, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass der Prinz bereits auf dem Weg nach Frankreich und für ihre Häscher bereits unerreichbar war.

XXXXXX

„Euer Majestät, eine Nachricht von Monsieur Marchal ist eingetroffen.“ Die Brille auf der Nasenspitze balancierend, zitierte der Diener die wenigen Zeilen, die soeben aus Holland eingetroffen waren. „Er lässt ausrichten, dass er den Auftrag ausgeführt hat. Euer Bruder ist nun außer Gefahr.“

Erleichtert ließ Louis die Feder sinken, mit der er sich eben Notizen in einem Buch gemacht hatte. „Dem Himmel sei Dank. Schreibt er, wann er in Versailles eintreffen wird?“

„Noch nicht“, gab der Diener zurück, während er die Augen erneut auf das Blatt in seinen Händen richtete. „Er schreibt, dass Monsieur noch nicht reisefähig ist.“

Der König nickte, bevor er zurückgab: „Gut, dann antwortet ihm, dass ich ihn so bald wie möglich zurück erwarte.“

XXXXXX

Schweigend stand Fabien Marchal am Fenster des Gasthauses und sah ein weiteres Mal dabei zu, wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank. Die Schänke gehörte ausgewanderten Hugenotten, die mit Frankreich sympathisierten, weshalb sie hier relativ sicher waren, trotzdem war jeder Tag, den sie länger auf holländischem Boden verweilten ein Risiko. Doch so lange Philippe sich nicht erholt hatte, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als in dem kleinen Zimmer unter dem Dach auszuharren. In den ersten Tagen hatte Marchal mehr als einmal um das Leben des Prinzen gefürchtet. Das Fieber, das bereits bei seiner Befreiung in ihm gewütet hatte, wollte einfach nicht weichen, was dazu führte, dass Philippe phantasierte und sich wie wild auf dem Laken hin und her warf und Marchal konnte nichts tun, als ihm immer wieder kalte Umschläge um die Waden zu wickeln und ihn mit Tee zu versorgen, den ihm die Wirtin zubereitete. Wie sehr hätte sich Marchal gewünscht, dass Claudine jetzt hier wäre. Sie wüsste ganz bestimmt was zu tun war, doch die junge Frau weilte in Versailles und Marchal wagte es nicht einen hiesigen Arzt zu rufen, aus Angst von ihm an Wilhelm verraten zu werden, weshalb er sich weitestgehend allein um die Wunden des Prinzen gekümmert hatte.

Endlich, nach fünf Tagen in diesem kleinen Zimmer schien sich Philippes Zustand zu stabilisieren. Das Fieber war gefallen und die Augen in seinem geschundenes Gesicht waren klar, als er morgens erwachte. „Monsieur Marchal.“ Noch immer klang seine Stimme kratzig, doch längst nicht mehr so schwach, wie in der Nacht als er den Prinzen gefunden hatte. 

Sich vom Fenster abwendend kam Fabien Marchal auf das schmale Bett zu. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch, Eure Hoheit?“

Der Prinz lächelte schmal, doch seine Augen blieben glanzlos. „Besser, dank Euch. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet.“

Der Sicherheitschef neigte in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung den Kopf. „Es ist meine Aufgabe für die Sicherheit Eurer Familie sorgen. Ich habe dem König geschrieben, nachdem ich Euch befreit hatte und er wartet bereits sehnsüchtig auf Eure Rückkehr.“

In dem Versuch seine Position im Bett zu verändern, rutschte Philippe ein wenig höher in den Kissen, was ihm ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen entlockte. „Ich enttäusche meinen Bruder nur ungern, aber Ihr werdet allein zurückkehren müssen“, entgegnete er trotzdem. „Ich gehe wieder zu meinem Heer.“

„Aber Euer Hoheit, Ihr seid knapp dem Tode entkommen“, wagte Marchal einen Widerspruch. „Es wäre Wahnsinn jetzt wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen.“

Der Prinz seufzte leise, dann tasteten seine Finger durch seine strähnigen Haare. Zwar hatte Marchal das Blut so gut es ging daraus entfernt, aber es zu waschen hatte er nicht gewagt, so lange der Prinz noch fieberte. „Ich weiß, Ihr werdet es nicht verstehen, aber ich kann so nicht nach Hause zurückkehren. Nicht nachdem was mir angetan wurde. Den Triumph werde ich meinen Feinden nicht gönnen, geschlagen und gedemütigt nach Versailles zu flüchten. Nein, ich werde zu meiner Armee zurückkehren und ich erwarte, dass Ihr kein Wort darüber verliert, wie Ihr mich vorgefunden habt.“

Es war Fabien Marchal anzusehen, dass ihm die Anweisungen, die Monsieur ihm gab, nicht gefielen, weshalb er einen weiteren Versuch unternahm, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Aber was ist mit Euren Wunden? Ihr braucht einen Arzt, der sich ihrer annimmt.“

„Das Heer verfügt über einen Feldarzt, der mich behandeln kann, wenn dies nötig werden sollte“, gab Philippe entschlossen zurück. „Ich werde noch bis Morgen ruhen und mich stärken, dann sichert Ihr meinen Ritt zum französischen Heer, bevor Ihr nach Versailles zurückkehrt.“

In einer resignierten Geste neigte Marchal den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Der König wird nicht begeistert sein.“

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, ich werde in einem Brief, den ich Euch gebe, die volle Verantwortung übernehmen“, entgegnete Philippe, um die Bedenken des Sicherheitschefs zu zerstreuen. „Um den König kümmere ich mich, nachdem ich diesen Krieg für ihn gewonnen habe.“

XXXXXX

Ächzend streckte sich Philippe auf dem Feldbett in seinem Zelt aus. Der Ritt auf dem Pferd, welches sie den Wirtsleuten abgekauft hatten, hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er sich anmerken lassen wollte, weshalb er glücklich war endlich allein zu sein. Die Erleichterung über seine Rückkehr war mit den Händen greifbar gewesen, als sie im Lager ankamen. Einige Soldaten hatten geklatscht und gejohlt, doch abgesehen von ein paar Offizieren, wussten die Männer nichts von dem Trauma seiner Gefangennahme. Zwar hatten sie sein geschwollenes Gesicht gesehen, wagten es jedoch aus Respekt gegenüber seinem Rang nicht ihn zu fragen, was geschehen war.

Sein zerschlagener Körper pochte unangenehm und seine geschundene Kehrseite schmerzte so sehr, dass Philippe froh war, nicht mehr darauf sitzen zu müssen. Aus gutem Grund hatte er Marchal nicht gesagt, dass er bei jedem Stuhlgang blutete, denn er war sicher, dass ihn der Sicherheitschef sonst niemals hier zurück gelassen hätte, doch er wollte die schlimmen Erinnerungen so schnell es ging hinter sich lassen und hatte Marchal fortgeschickt, kaum dass sie das Lager erreicht hatten. Aber obwohl er völlig erschöpft war, traute er sich nicht einzuschlafen. Seit seiner Befreiung hatte er furchtbare Träume, in denen er die Folter und Vergewaltigungen immer und immer wieder erleben musste, was auch ein Grund war, weshalb er noch nicht nach Versailles zurückkehren wollte. Eine Erektion hatte er seit seiner Gefangennahme nicht mehr gehabt, allein bei dem Gedanken an Sex wurde ihm übel und er fürchtete sich davor, jemals wieder mit dem Chevalier intim zu werden. Nur die Zeit und der Durst nach Rache würden ihm helfen wieder der zu werden, der er gewesen war und bei Gott, er würde die Holländer das Fürchten lehren und wenn es das Letzte war, das er tat.

XXXXXX

„Euer Majestät.“ Sofort nach seiner Ankunft im Schloss war Fabien Marchal zum König gerufen worden, doch so wie die Dinge standen, würde er die Nachricht, die er überbrachte, ohnehin lieber schnell hinter sich bringen.

In einer Mischung aus Sorge und Misstrauen musterte der König seinen Sicherheitschef, bevor er fragte: „Monsieur Marchal, wo ist mein Bruder?“

„Euer Bruder hat sich geweigert mich nach Frankreich zu begleiten und ist stattdessen zum Heer zurückgekehrt“, erklärte Marchal, sich innerlich für einen Ausbruch des Monarchen wappnend, doch der König schien eher enttäuscht als wütend.

„Wie ist das möglich?“ verlangte Louis zu wissen. „In Eurem Brief erwähntet Ihr, dass seine Gesundheit geschädigt war.“

„Der Körper und die Seele Eures Bruders sind schwer verwundet worden, wenn Ihr versteht was ich meine, doch er sagte mir, dass er erst dann zurückkehren wird, wenn er sich des Vertrauens, das Ihr in ihn gesetzt habt, als würdig erwiesen hat und er gab mir diesen Brief für Euch, in dem er Euch seine Beweggründe erklärt.“ Mit einer Verbeugung trat Marchal einen Schritt näher auf den König zu und reichte ihm das versiegelte Schreiben.

„Nun gut. Monsieur Colbert wird dafür sorgen, dass Ihr eine Entlohnung für Eure Dienste bekommt“, entließ Louis seinen Untertan, der sich daraufhin tief verbeugte. „Ihr dürft Euch entfernen.“

Kaum dass Marchal gegangen war, brach Louis das Siegel und faltete den Brief auseinander, den sein Sicherheitschef ihm gegeben hatte. Sofort erkannte er die Schrift seines Bruders und seine Augen flogen geradezu über das Papier, begierig darauf zu wissen, was Philippe ihm zu sagen hatte. Als Louis geendet hatte, ließ er den Bogen sinken und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Dieser Narr, wie konnte er nur so verbohrt sein. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und Louis hätte seinen Bruder verloren, doch er hatte nicht vor tatenlos zuzusehen, wie sich das Geschehen wiederholte. 

„Bontemps“, rief er seinen Diener herbei, der bewegungslos an der Wand gestanden hatte. „Sagt den Stallburschen sie sollen meine Kutsche fertig machen und ruft die Herzogin von Orleans. Wir werden nach Holland fahren und meinen Bruder persönlich nach Hause holen, bevor er sich am Ende wirklich noch umbringt.“

 

Ende


End file.
